This invention relates to a medical catheter apparatus for minimally invasive applications. It relates more particularly to an integrated antenna catheter system which relies on electromagnetic radiation to simultaneously controllably heat, and detect the temperature of, fluid or tissue adjacent to the catheter. By placing the catheter at the region of interest in the body, one can detect, diagnose and treat certain abnormalities associated with tumors, cardiac arrhythmias, benign prosthetic hyperplasia (BPH) and the like. When placed in a patient's vascular system, the catheter can be used to measure temperature or even to raise tissue temperature during heart surgery. Examples of known antenna catheter apparatus of this general type are described in my patents U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,683,382 and 6,932,776.
Obviously in order to perform their functions, such catheters must be small in diameter and quite flexible so that they can be threaded into the body to the target site via various natural passages in the body. They may also be required to facilitate various ancillary processes such as maintenance of the catheter at a selected or constant temperature, display of the target site, irrigation of the target site, etc.
Antenna catheters of the above type are invariably connected via a long cable to an external control unit which includes a transmitter for transmitting electromagnetic energy to the antenna catheter in order to heat fluid or tissue adjacent to the catheter, and a receiver in the form of a radiometer which detects thermal emissions picked up by the antenna catheter and which reflect the temperature of the fluid or tissue being examined. The receiver produces corresponding output signals to control a display which displays that temperature. Those same signals may also be used to control the transmitter to maintain a selected heating profile.
For such apparatus which detect thermal emissions in the microwave range which is of primary interest here, the receiver is usually a Dicke-type radiometer. Such a radiometer is a comparison radiometer system which utilizes a switch to alternately connect the antenna (the unknown temperature to be detected) and the reference temperature, which may be a stable noise source or a temperature sensor with in the catheter.
Every component of such a radiometer generates noise power that contributes to the overall noise of the system. Therefore, the total apparatus output contains not only noise received by the antenna, but also noise generated within the apparatus itself. Such variations within the apparatus can produce spurious output signal fluctuations that are sometimes greater than the signal level to be measured. To overcome these gain variations, Dicke developed the common load comparison radiometer. This configuration greatly reduces the effects of short-term gain fluctuations in the radiometer. More particularly, the switch provides a mechanism to allow both the reference and the unknown signals to pass through the apparatus essentially at the same time relative to the expected gain drift in the radiometer's amplifiers such that any drifting gain will be applied equally to both the antenna and reference signals.
Since the radiometer input is switched at a constant rate by the Dicke switch between the antenna and the constant-temperature reference load, the switched or modulated RF signal should, therefore, be inserted at a point prior to RF amplification in the radiometer and as close to the antenna as possible. Any component or transmission line located between the unknown temperature being detected and the Dicke switch can introduce an error. One such error source is the long coaxial cable which connects the antenna to the radiometer.
More particularly, the temperature of that cable contributes to the temperature measurement. The cable temperature is usually not known and varies along the length of the cable. That portion of the cable within the body will be at body temperature, whereas the segment of the cable outside the body will be at room temperature. All of these parameters may vary with the flexing and depth of insertion into the body of the probe. Also when the apparatus includes a transmitter, power is absorbed by the cable, causing the cable to be heated. If the loss in the cable is, say, 3 dB (which could easily be the case), one half of the antenna noise power comes from the desired tissue or fluid volume being examined and the rest results from in the cable.
Thus while errors common to both measurements, i.e. the unknown temperature versus the reference temperature, are cancelled in a Dicke-type radiometer, any changes or errors between the unknown and the Dicke switch affect only the unknown temperature measurement and are not common to both measurement paths.
Thus to achieve accurate measurement, it is highly desirable to minimize the losses between the antenna and the radiometer in order to improve the performance and reliability of the overall apparatus, without increasing the size, weight and cost thereof.